thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Hill (E2)
Benjamin Hill, more commonly referred to as Ben, is a main character in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He is a member of a small group travelling through Statesboro, Georgia, along with his best friend and co-worker Travis Pilgrim, and their boss Daniel Smith. After their deaths, he was the last surviving member of his group and was taken in by the survivors living at Westchester Manor. However, after an argument with fellow manor guard Roberto, Ben abandoned the manor, leading to his capture by Woodbury. Personality Benjamin is naturally a quiet and reserved individual. He chooses his words carefully during conversation and tends to back down whenever he is around or involved in any form of confrontation. He is friendly with people he trusts though he is not one to take action. Ben grows from a quiet individual to a more outspoken one following an argument with Roberto. However, soon after, he leaves the manor and is captured by Woodbury. Despite this, he is not as terrified when faced with his potential death, and trusts his friends will make the right decision regarding his fate, whichever they choose. Inspiration "Ben was really inspired by Ben Paul from the original game by Telltale Games. He was originally a direct rehash, and I remember he was gonna be found in this abandoned, old-timey jewelry store, where he would manage to escape with his friend Travis, and their teacher, David Parker. Yeah. I just rehashed them all. His death was always decapitation at the hands of the Governor. But he never had much of a role in the original manuscript. He has a bigger role in E2, even if he wasn't around for a very long time. He had growth now. He didn't back then." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Benjamin has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Carlton Armando (Indirectly Caused) *Brian Blake After having another argument with Roberto, Ben decides to leave the manor, fed up with everything. However, the next day, it is revealed he did not get very far, and was captured by Woodbury to use as a bargaining chip. Despite the manor survivors voting for Ben's safety, they are still betrayed, as Brian savagely cripples Ben by shooting him in the ankle, before using his machete to decapitate him. *Himself (Caused) Had Ben never left the manor, he likely would not have been captured and executed by Woodbury. Appearances Trivia *Benjamin is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. *Benjamin is the 12th main character to die. *Benjamin's death scene is directly adapted from Issue 42 of the original Alone And Forsaken manuscript. **It is also one of series creator KeepOnKeepingOn's favorite scenes, and one of the few he remembers from the original script. Category:Survivors Category:Supporting Characters (E2) Category:Minor Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two